Dreaming of Darkness
by Eriee-Bubble
Summary: Trapped and alone, Joachim looks to Leon for chance of freedom and respite. Leon x Joachim and Walter x Joachim Implied. CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. The Choice of a Demon

Notes: This is a Leon x Joachim yaoi fic, with a little Walter x Joachim on the side. Don't like, don't read, simple ne?

Disclaimer: Leon, Joachim, Walter and any other Castlevania characters mentioned do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for the sake of this ficlet.

Rated: T (May Increase Later)

ooooooooooooo

The very words were enough to strike terror into the bravest of mortals. It was called Eternal Night, the castle and home of a vampire lord. Not once in a hundred years had light shone down through the sinister, whispering trees. Not once had any man ever returned home after he ventured inside. Strange creatures lurked there, with claws and teeth that could tear flesh from bone and bone from flesh, plants with sharp vines and pointed thorns that could hook and rip though clothing, ensnaring and choking their victims without a sound.

Those that were lucky enough to make it into the castle were met by an army of even stranger creatures. Dead that could walk and fight again, ancient soldiers that were little more than gleaming bones and grinning skulls under aging and rusted armour. Creatures with the body of a lion and the wings of an eagle. Creatures of legend.

But for those who lived there, life could be as hellish as it was for the humans.

ooooooooooooo

Silence was something a vampire was used to. Silence came with darkness, and that was what all undead beings thrived upon. In the depths of the castle's waterway was a single cell, an almost forgotten room in the home of purest evil.

Occasionally a sound would penetrate its thick stone walls; the drip of icy cold water, the distant roar of the waterfall, and sometimes, just sometimes, the faint sounds of footsteps from beyond the heavy set iron door that served as a prison gate.

A pale, narrow face would always turn towards those sounds, silvery hair shadowing unnatural, almost glowing violet eyes. But then they would look away again, and the small figure of a man curled up on the stone floor would sigh, and maybe even curse aloud at the creature that had banished him to that place.

Walter.

Joachim despised everything about that vampire; from his long, elegantly curling red hair to his mesmerizing scarlet eyes. He hated that face, that voice, how such a creature could have such a control over his body.

He longed for revenge.

But trapped as he was, that was near impossible.

Another tormenting sound drifted into his hearing, and almost through force of habit, he turned to face it. It took a moment for his senses, dulled by months of labouring in the near pitch black, to fully register what he was hearing. The smooth tingle of a magical seal shattering like glass across the walls, the sharp scrape of a door being pulled back, and soft, almost silent footsteps on the floor.

Seconds later, he scrabbled to his feet, slipping slightly on the damp mossy floor. Eyes narrowed as they picked out the figure standing by the door. Everything, from the leering expression to the gleaming eyes was so very familiar.

"What do you want?" His voice was a low hiss of anger.

"Now Joachim, I'm sure you've had quite a while to think this over" The voice was deceptively light, almost cheerful.

The younger vampire suppressed a shudder. "Think over what? How I can kill you?"

A smirk. "Hardly. I . . . have come to make you an offer"

"And that would be?" Joachim tried to disguise the surge of pure hatred that rushed through his veins. He wanted to attack Walter, to lunge forward and rip his cold, still heart out of his chest. But the master of the castle was infinitely older than he was, stronger, and of course, he had the ebony stone. The stone that would allow its master to call eternal darkness on any place he wished. The stone that made him the undisputed ruler of the castle. Joachim had tried to gain his freedom once, and look where that had landed him.

Trapped for days, months, maybe even years in a cold cell with little fresh blood to drink. Even a human's company would be welcome; to pass the long hours he had spent labouring in sorrow and feeling sorry for himself.

The continuation of the vampire's words roused him from his thoughts.

"You know me well enough, and I know you like no other" The figure moved closer, and Joachim instinctively moved back. "I know what you need, what you crave . . . I gave you immortality, young one, and that is a gift many would go down on their knees and _beg_ for."

Before he could stop himself, Joachim felt a derisive laugh escape his throat. "Immortality is nothing if I have to spend it in a place like this. Even hell treats it's creatures better that you treat me!"

For the first time, Walter's voice softened to an almost gentle tone. "I treated you badly. It was something that you did not deserve, and you know that I am truly sorry for it. I was angry. I over-reacted."

A gloved hand crept up to cup his face tenderly, but he pushed the arm away and circled around the older vampire warily. It was like a game of cat and mouse.

"You came to make me an offer, so speak!"

"Swear that you will serve me once again, and I will release you from this place. Tomorrow another knight will arrive in an attempt to rescue his beloved. This mortal is smart, and I could use anther trusted soul to watch my back"

This time it was Joachim who smirked. "I swear my loyalty to you, and that what would happen? You would treat me nothing better than a slave!"

"Joachim" Walter moved forward, arms outstretched, a look of deepest hurt on his handsome features, "I want to be forgiven." His posture suddenly grew more . . . sensual. His voice was heavier, tainted with something that Joachim had learnt to hate over time. "I want you . . . freely, as you once did"

"No."

"What?"

The silver-haired vampire folded his arms across his chest. "I said no. Go and play your own games. You lure humans here to kill them, so you never needed any aid before. Go ask the Succubus for help, I'm sure you'll find her much more willing than I could ever be. I could not care less what happens to you."

Walter stared at him angrily, and Joachim felt another cruel smile curve his lips. "But . . . if you think that you are too old to handle a mere human by yourself . . ."

Walter straightened up. His face was a mask of anger that had quickly replaced the look of forged hurt. "Shut up! Insolent wretch! You are making a grave mistake. This will be the last chance I give you. Ever."

"Leave me alone. You have my answer" The younger man turned his back. He did not see the rage that flickered across his master's face.

There was a stunning blow to his jaw, and he reeled back, tasting the coppery tang of blood in his mouth. Unconsciously, his hand came up to ward off another blow, but this time his wrist was caught in a grip of iron, and he bit his lower lip in an attempt to not cry out.

The dry cracking of bones made him start, and he wrenched his hand free. Nursing it with his good hand, he backed away as far as he could go. He jumped slightly as his back hit slimy stone.

Ruby red eyes watched him impassively, and then Walter turned.

He moved to the door, and gave a mocking bow. "Then I hope you enjoy your stay here, little one. It will be all of eternity before you see the outside world again"

The door was shut with a slam, and Joachim didn't even have to look as he cast his eyes over intricate iron to know that a seal of incredible power had been placed over it. He was trapped once more, hungry, alone and for now . . . in silence.

ooooooooooooo

At the castle's entrance a young man stood. He was dressed in typical attire for a knight or lord, with a flowing cape of red and gold. Clear green eyes looked up at the highest tower, shadowed brightly by a blood red full moon. He hesitated, took a step forward, and then walked forward until the darkness of the castle's foyer swallowed him up.


	2. A Maid in Trouble

Yay! Another update. This is looking like quite a long story, methinks. Also just to explain a little, Leon was lured to the castle to rescue his beloved from Walter, who wanted to bring Leon to the castle for a purpose yet unknown.

Disclaimer: As always, not mine.

ooooooooooooo

Leon was tired. It had been barely a single night, and already he felt weak, sick and weary. His entire body ached; and he was so feeble his hands trembled as he steadied himself against the wooden counter in Rinaldo's shop.

"Here" The old man handed him a canteen of water. "Drink this. You need to keep up your strength. If you wait, I can make you something hot to eat"

"Thank you, but I must get back to the castle" The knight shook his head. "The longer I wait here, the longer Sara must suffer"

Rinaldo surveyed him with admiration in his aged face. "You have a noble heart, Leon, but you will not get far if you starve yourself. Sara can wait a little, I assure you"

Leon sighed, and slid down to sit on a stool by the counter. "How can you live in a place like this? How can you sleep with the knowledge that a vampire is in control of your very existence. Don't you get scared?"

The old man nodded. "Sometimes, yes. But Walter will not harm me as long as I serve to help the knights. It is like a game to him, and my presence makes it even more fun"

Green eyes closed wearily. "Maybe I should just give up. I can fight, but the creatures in that castle . . ." He shuddered, "They are not living. They're dead, rotting, I can see their bones and flesh fall off them and still they attack. So many of them . . . what are they?"

Rinaldo also sat down. "I do not know. Demons, skeletons, walking corpses, a vampire alone cannot create such an army. That is why I believe Walter himself is under the service of another more powerful creature, or that he has allied himself with it."

Leon reopened his eyes. "What kind of creature could be worse than a vampire?"

The old man shook his head, suddenly looking very old and frail. It was easy to see that he was scared, and Leon felt another tremor run through him.

"I will not speak of it. Not now."

"Then I'd better get going" The knight stood to leave. "I'll see you again, friend"

Rinaldo bowed his head as the young man pushed open the door. He did not look up as it closed with a soft thud. "I pray that you come back. You have a lion's heart, and maybe that will save you from the curse of this castle. But my mind tells me that I am an old fool, and by tomorrow you will be nothing more than a pile of bones and flesh like the rest of those creatures."

He stood up. "However, we shall see"

ooooooooooooo

Walter lounged on the large gilt chair that served as his throne. The board was set, the pieces were ready, and now all he had to do was wait patiently for his opponent to make the first move. Like the rules of chess, Walter would always let the knight be the white pawn and move two steps forward, before he countered with his own dark strike.

He glanced across the room to where the girl knelt on the red velvet carpet, huddled as close as possible to the wall hanging as if she might in some way become part of it. She was young, like the boy, with lustrous brown hair that hung in coils around her pale face. Her eyes were wide, like a rabbit caught in a bright light and about to be killed by the hounds. He suppressed a chuckled, and instead called out.

"You, girl, what's you name?"

She jumped, and immediately lowered her eyes. "Sara, my lord"

He laughed aloud this time, and she flinched away as he walked over to her. "Politeness won't gain you any respite, child"

He curled a slender finger underneath her chin and firmly tilted her head back until she looked into his eyes. He noted with satisfaction the way her breath hitched, and the way her heartbeat increased. Every fibre of her being quivered with the most extreme form of fear.

He released her and instead walked over to the window, glancing out over the forest. Moonlight reflected off the dark green leaves to give them a soft silver glow, and somewhere, far off, a werewolf howled to its mate.

"Are you married to this knight?" His voice was deceptively soft.

She shook her head hesitantly. "No, my lord. We are engaged to be married. He seeks my father's blessing"

"And would your father give you his blessing?" Piercing red eyes turned to face her.

"I think so" She trembled.

"Good" The vampire purred. "It is always good to seek your parent's advice in anything that could affect your future"

She blinked, a little confused. He turned to face her once more.

"And this knight, does he love you very much?"

Her back straightened, and this time she met his gaze determinedly. "He would die for me!"

Again, he laughed softly. "That can be arranged, child. But you should know, that life does not stop with Death. He is a very considerate person to his friends"

"You talk as if death were a living creature." Again, she blinked.

He chuckled, one hand coming up to stroke the black stone that hung around his neck. Almost to himself, he nodded. "Indeed, child. If that is what you believe. Leon reminds me very much of Joachim. So very much . . ."

"Who is Joachim?" She looked up at him.

"A vampire. Younger than me, still a youth really. Perhaps a few years younger than your knight. You could say that I adopted him, as my child, friend . . . and . . . more. But he betrayed me."

"Is he still alive?"

Briefly, the vampire lord's eyes closed. "I could not kill him." His voice was tinged with sorrow.

"I am sorry."

His eyes snapped open. "I never asked for you pity!"

She reeled back as his hand struck her across the face. "Another word out of you and I'll have a demon join you for tonight. Keep you mouth shut, you worthless human, or I will break every bone in your body!"

Sara curled up as the vampire aimed a heavy kick at her. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed softly. "Leon . . ." She whispered. "Leon, please help me. Walter has a weakness. Find the boy he imprisoned; use him to set me free. Please, I beg of you!"

And then, almost in a dream, she added softly. "Find Joachim . . ."

oooooooooooooo

Next chappie coming soon! R&R forfaster updates. I need serious words to get me up off my lazy behind and writing.


	3. Freedom at a Price

An update! Yay! I'll try an update every week or so, but what with school work; things can sometimes slow down a little. And anyway, I'm just making this story up as I go along, so sometimes inspiration takes a little time to get going.

Many thanks to MissPixel, Kitala and Galerian57 (and anyone else who pops in a review after I've posted this!) You gave me the encouragement to carry on with this story! hands out bags of cookies

Disclaimer: If I owned Castlevania, Leon and Joachim would be an official pairing in the game. Alas, I do not.

ooooooooooooo

If he was going to spend the rest of his life trapped in a cell, Joachim mused, he would rather be left alone for all of that time than endure the company of others. However, it seemed fate had decided otherwise.

Once again he had been roused from his thoughts by the shattering of the seal on the door, and once again he found himself looking at a decidedly unwelcome guest.

"Joachim? Are you awake?"

"Since when have vampires slept?" The snappish reply was imminent.

"True" The voice agreed, and the figure stepped forward into the small patch of light that filtered down from the rocky ceiling.

"What do you want, Flame?" He turned to look at her with mild reproach.

Savage green eyes glared at him. "Don't call me that!"

"Whatever"

Whereas many mortal men would have been entranced by the beauty of the creature standing before them, Joachim had little enthusiasm. She was tall, with pale skin and luxurious red hair, a colour to rival that of Walter's, elegantly coiled and set in gold braids around her head. She was dressed skimpily, with much of her shapely body shown bare except to the intricate tattoos and patterns that trailed like snakes along her slender arms and legs. At her back, leathery black wings were neatly folded, rustling slightly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't you have any sense to thank me?"

At once, the vampire was on his feet. "How did you do that?"

She pursed her lips. "Do what?"

"Break the seal? No low-life demon could break that!" He regarded her suspiciously.

At once, she looked both shocked and outraged. "I- that is-Uh . . . why must you ask so many questions?" She laughed nervously.

"Answer me!" A hand grabbed her hair, tilting her head back and exposing her pale throat. He leant closer, leering. "You've forgotten how hungry I get in here, and a succubus never survives a vampire bite"

"It was _him_. You could say that he owes me" she another nervous, fluttering laugh.

The vampire's violet eyes narrowed, before he released her roughly. She backed away, hands coming up to nurse her strained neck.

"Why didn't he stay? I could have spoken to him"

She sniffed. "Don't ask me. I only came here to let you go"

"Why? And risk Walter's anger?"

She giggled. "He'll never know it was me, and he'll never think it was _him_. So don't worry about it. Everything is going according to plan. The crimson stone, we'll find it soon."

"How do you know?" Once again the vampire glared at her. The presence of such a demon always irritated him, and he could never figure out why. Maybe it was because of the way she looked at him, with those deceivingly innocent eyes. He hated it.

"Once we have the crimson stone, Walter is finished. The owner of that stone is the rightful ruler of this castle. Walter owns the ebony stone, but its powers pale in comparison to the crimson. We find the stone, you overthrow Walter, and we live happily ever after" She smiled delicately. "Isn't it simple?"

"You didn't answer the question" He growled, turning his back on her. He wondered over to the open door, looking out into the bridge that led past the tumbling waterfall. It was a marvel of magic, the castle waterway. A lake from in the forest drained into the caves, and then tumbled like a roaring, living creature into the basement of the castle. It made a spectacular sight, with the spray cast off from the water casting rainbows across the room in the faint light.

He tilted his head towards it, feeling the cool water droplets across his skin. Although he could not drink it, the precious liquid still retained a certain appeal.

"What am I supposed to do, once I leave this dungeon?"

"There is a knight in the castle" She moved closer. He moved away, stepping out of the prison and onto the bridge. "Deal with him first"

"A knight? What is he like? Strong?"

Flame followed him out, and waved a hand dismissively. "No challenge to you. He's a young thing, early twenties. Leon, they call him. Quite attractive boy, really"

"Hardly a boy. Unless it's someone of your age" Joachim smirked.

He waited for the shriek out outrage, the furious reprisal, but none came.

He turned around. "Flame?"

She had already gone.

He sighed. He was free, but for how long? And what did he do now? A smile curved his lips. He was bored, hungry and alone again. This Leon was going to get a little visit . . .

ooooooooooooo

There! Finished! And I know it's probably annoying, but I promise that Leon and Joachim will meet in the next chapter. Also, if you're wondering who the _'him' _is, that opened the door, or if you didn't get that part . . . all will be revealed! Next chapter is already half completed, and I'm actually getting a plot idea now, so updates will be soon.

Shall I throw in that little pumpkin dude that was a playable character in the game?

As always, R&R for faster updates. I read a review, go into a happy trance, and then bounce off the walls. Once I've calmed down, I don't move from my chair until the next chapter is up and posted.


	4. Cat and Mouse

Hee hee. Back again! I want to say sorry for the delay, but things have been so busy what with the holidays drawing to an end. Anyway, as always, not mine, blah, blah, blah, thanks to people who R&R (You can claim you candy after you press the submit button)

And now, on with the story.

ooooooooooooo

Creatures scattered out of the way as the knight dashed forward, barely making it along the corridor before he pushed open the doors of the safe room and collapsed onto the cold marble floor. He had been pushing himself too hard, he realized, and already his white cloak was stained with the blood of numerous cuts and gashes that were torn through his clothing to reach the skin beneath.

Those creatures lived to inflict pain it seemed, and Leon shuddered at the very memory that assaulted him. Claws and swords that cut through his skin and muscle until they reached a jarring halt when they hit bone. It felt like every inch of him was on fire, every muscle strained and pulled, every sinew and tendon split or snapped. Leon was surprised he could still walk, the way his legs and feet screamed with painful protest at every step he took. Lifting up one trembling hand, he peeled off the tattered glove, grimacing in distaste as he felt the inside of the smooth leather slick over with blood. His hand was crimson. He tossed it aside, ignoring the sickening wet sound it made. This was not good.

If only, there was someway he could get back to Rinaldo. He was out of food, water, and those icy cold potions that seemed to fill his veins to the brim with fiery energy. He could loll there for all eternity, in these safe rooms that were so strategically placed around the castle, a place where no demon torment him, but then he would loose Sara.

He pulled himself into a sitting position, and brushed a few strands of damp hair out of his eyes. Just a few minutes, he assured himself, just a few minutes and then he'd be off again. Leaning back against the statue that graced the centre of the room, he closed his eyes, daring to allow himself to relax a little.

ooooooooooooo

Something . . . . . . What was that? It sounded familiar. It sounded . . . like footsteps. Someone was here. In this room. Standing right in front of him.

Leon's eyes snapped open. He looked around, panting, expecting to come face to face with a creature out for his blood. Instead, he saw- nothing. Only the pale stone of the white walls and the ornate wooden door carved with symbols that repelled all evil. And that, he realized, was hardly a threat to his safety.

"You look half-dead, human"

He scrambled around, once again faced with a blank wall. Crouched on the floor, his hands reached for the whip coiled like a cobra at his belt.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you" A voice purred against his ear, and he felt warm breath brush against his cheek. Again, he whirled around, this time on his feet.

The whip! Where was it? He looked around, on the floor, by the window, it was nowhere. Something panicked inside of him, and he resisted the urge to bolt for the door.

"Looking for this?" Again, that cursed voice sounded. Leon did not turn, but clenched his hands.

"If I look, will you show yourself?"

"Maybe" The voice was defiantly male, with a languid arrogance that sent prickles of annoyance down Leon's spine. It wasn't anger, simply, aggravation at the fact this- _person_ was taunting him so.

Almost coyly, Leon looked over one shoulder.

And there, tossing the whip from hand to hand, was a man no older than himself, smirking like a triumphant child. Silvery hair fell down to his shoulders and across his pale, handsome face, but Leon could catch a glimpse of the deep violet eyes that hid behind them.

He turned around fully.

"Who are you?"

They both spoke at the same time, and for some reason, Leon felt a blush sear across his cheeks as the man laughed and tucked the whip onto his belt. "You first, knight"

"My name is Leon Belmont, a Lord of the neighbouring lands, at your service" He managed to regain his composure, and bowed slightly.

"At my service hm?" The man smirked again. Leon felt another tingle run down his spine. "My name is Joachim."

He grinned, and Leon felt that panic in his chest scream out in alarm. He had seen, when he laughed and when he spoke, a glimpse of the deadly canine teeth that were so inhuman, it was a surprise Leon hadn't noticed them straight away.

"Are you a vampire" He asked, bluntly.

Joachim shrugged. "Can you answer that question yourself?"

Leon tensed, consciously away that although he had a door at his back, the vampire had his only weapon hooked onto his belt. He wasn't going anywhere, not without that. Somehow, through that fear, his annoyance still managed to make its view heard.

"You're getting on my nerves! Stop acting like a spoilt brat and give me back the whip. Are you afraid to fight me? Is that why you took it?" He held out his hand.

The vampire backed away. "Why should I? You left it one the floor. Anyone can pick it up"

"But its mine!" Leon growled.

He received a pointed glance. "Who's the spoilt brat now?"

"Stop your damn teasing." Leon lunged for the whip, intending to grab it from the vampire's belt. Calmly, almost without moving, Joachim unhooked it and tossed it to the top of the statue, where it landed; coiled around the spire, in a place Leon could never reach no matter how high he jumped.

In that movement, Leon realized that Joachim had backed him up against the wall, and that the vampire was very, very close. All traces of childish anger fled, instead replaced with something that Leon could only describe as pure, cold fear. It froze his body, and fogged up his mind as Joachim stepped closer, and then paused.

"You want your whip back that badly? Then let's play a game"

Leon blinked, trying to understand the words that had been spoken.

"If you can survive for just five minutes outside this room, then I'll fetch it back for you." Joachim moved closer, and Leon was forced to look into his eyes. His breath hitched. "And if you fail, then I get-"

He trailed off, letting the threat and question combined hang unfinished in the air.

"And if I refuse?" Leon tried to move away, but he could only escape as far as the wall behind him, and soon enough his back hit cold stone.

Joachim shrugged idly. "Then I will kill you"

Leon felt his heart lurch. He felt sick, dizzy, and he knew there was no chance of escape. He tried to think of something, some remark that would talk him out of it, but he could think of nothing.

Finally, he nodded. "I will die either way. Let's play your game, vampire; I care not what happens after this."

He walked towards the door. With his fingers on the wooden handle, he closed his eyes briefly.

"Sara . . . . Forgive me."

And then he stepped outside.

ooooooooooooo

Updates always coming. Of course, theres no way Leon's gonna win this challange. Gotta think of all the naught things that Joachim can do to him.

Nah, just kidding, maybe a lil kiss,chapter after next, and we get to catch up with Sara and Walter. Also, don't worry too much bout Flame,she was just a back character thrown in to move the story along a little. She won't show up much. Anyways, off I go again.

See ya'll all next time!


End file.
